


By Way of Introduction

by NeumeIndil



Series: Nights in Rohan [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pre-Ring War, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-14
Updated: 2005-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeumeIndil/pseuds/NeumeIndil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1: A true drabble (100 words) of the meeting of the lead characters in my longest-running (and still unfinished) fic Series "Nights in Rohan".</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Way of Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Scene: T.A. 3016, in the tap room of The Dragon's Hoard, a busy but clean tavern in Edoras, frequented by Riders and good honest craftsmen and the occasional traveler. It's "Cheers" but in an English-style country public house... with prostitutes.

Morwen watched him from the shadows, waiting. She had been forced into this profession; but if she knew anything, it was men. Sometimes quiet ones were dangerous; sometimes, they were exciting. She sat beside him, not speaking, only looking, faintly smiling. Her height and dark hair set her apart from the rest, and she used both to her advantage. One long leg brushed his beneath the table.

Gamling studied her over his tankard, blue eyes cautious.

“I bet your hair is reddest in the morning sun.”

He raised an eyebrow, lips pursed.

“Only one way to find out, my lady.”


End file.
